


You'll always be my brother

by Actuallyerin1992



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Brotherly Love, Coming Out, Doing the Right Thing, Family, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actuallyerin1992/pseuds/Actuallyerin1992
Summary: Philip gets to be the brother we all wanted him to be when Henry came out.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Beatrice Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor & Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor & Philip Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Martha Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor/Philip Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	You'll always be my brother

Henry swallowed. He could do this. He could do this. He was brave! Alex said so, he told him that last night as they talked on the phone when Henry told him he was going to come out to Philip. 

“That’s really brave baby, really brave. I know this is something you’ve been keeping in for so long. And I... I know your relationship with your brother hasn’t been great. But I really do think he’ll support you” Alex said softly over face time. Henry nodded. 

“I really hope so. He’s very posh, takes the royalty thing seriously and all that. I know you haven’t met him, but...” Henry said, looking down. 

“I just hope he’d be happy for me, is all.” He finished and Alex nodded. 

“I mean, we did destroy a 75,000 dollar wedding cake babe, I don’t know how much he’ll like me, but hey, he can’t hate you,” Alex said, before reminding Henry how much he loved him before going to bed. 

That little thing, ‘he can’t hate you’ kept running through his head. Couldn’t he though? He’s heard so many stories about people being disowned by their families. And it’s not like Philip could do that, they’re both royalty, they can’t just kick him out. Henry swallowed again, before knocking on Philip’s bedroom door, as he had stopped for a visit at Kensington. 

“Come in” Philip called, and Henry slowly opened the door. 

“Henry, hello. I didn’t know if you’d come by and see me, I know you’ve been busy... are you alright? You look rather pale” Philip said, quickly standing up and offering Henry a seat on the couch. Henry nodded quickly. 

“Yes, pip, I'm fine. I er... I need to tell you something. It’s something really important, and I... I don’t want you to change the way you see me. I know we aren’t exactly close, but you’re still my brother, and I hope you’ll still be after...” Henry said, getting choked up and looking away from Philip. Philip’s eyes widened and he quickly sat down on the couch. 

“Henry, it’s alright. Of course, you’ll always be my brother. No matter what.” Philip said calmly. Henry sniffled and finally looked at him again, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“Pip, I'm gay.” He whispered, and Philip smiled, quickly moving, and taking Henry into his arms. 

“Oh hen, that’s it? That’s okay Henry, it’s okay. Come now, don’t cry. Did you really think I'd love you any less?” Philip asked, gently pulling away so Henry would look at him. Henry sniffled, full-on bawling now. 

“I... it’s been a secret for so long, I’ve been so scared to tell you or mum” He cried, Philip, hugging him tightly again, rubbing his back. 

“Oh, Hazza... you should have told me sooner! I’ve always wondered, you know. You’ve always been a bit different, but different is good! It’s wonderful Henry, and I'm so proud of you.” He murmured, letting Henry get his tears out. 

“How long have you been wanting to tell me about you and Percy?” He asked, and Henry’s eyes widened. 

“Pez? Pez and I aren’t dating. Alex is-” But he cut himself off, covering his mouth. Oh shit. But Philip grinned. 

“Oh, you and the First Son? That’s why you’ve been going to America so much, and why he came to your polo match and, Wimbledon, and you went over for his birthday! Oh, Henry, I'm happy for you” Philip said and Henry smiled, a little shyly. 

“You... You are?” He asked and Philip nodded easily. 

“Just wait until I tell Martha. She’ll be shocked, to say the least. But if our wedding brought the two of you together, well, I'm sure we can forgive Alex for the little mishap.” He said and Henry chuckled, hugging Philip tightly. 

“Thank you pip. I know we don’t say it much, but I really do love you” Henry said softly and Philip smiled, hugging him back just as tightly. 

“I love you too, Hen,” He said gently, sitting and talking with Henry about his new relationship, letting Henry gush about how Alex just takes his breath away, how Henry just comes to life when he’s around Alex. Philip was just glad to see his brother happy and in love. 

A couple of weeks later, when the emails and pictures were leaked about Henry’s relationship with Alex, Philip had of course rushed to Kensington, seeing Henry in just hysterics with Bea, Henry sitting against the wall, knees to his chest. Bea looked up and looked like she was ready to fight God or die trying to protect her little brother. 

“Philip, I swear to God-” she started but Philip knelt down, ignoring her. 

“Henry, it’s me, it’s pip. Breathe for me, you’re going to make yourself sick. Come on, in slow, out slow. Good, very good Hazza” He said, and Bea looked all sorts of confused but nodded with Philip as they got Henry to calm down. 

“I have to talk to Alex, he’s probably freaking out...” Henry said, and Bea shook her head. 

“We’re on a communications lockdown, Shaan took your phone and mine,” She said softly. Philip reached into his back pocket and pulled out his cell phone. 

“But they didn’t take mine,” He said calmly, asking for Alex’s number. 

“But... Pip, we’re on lockdown, you can’t just-” Bea started and Philip shook his head. 

“Fuck Gran, and fuck the lockdown. Henry needs Alex, and I'll be damned if I keep him from him. Number?” He asked Henry and Henry recited it from memory, Philip quickly dialing. 

“Come on, pick up, pick up...” He murmured, thanking whatever deity was out there when Alex finally picked up. 

“Hello?” Alex’s voice came through, confused at the number he didn’t recognize. 

“Alexander, this is Philip, Henry’s brother. We’re in a communications lockdown at the moment, but Henry needs to speak with you. Just a second” He said, handing the phone over to Henry. 

“Sweetheart,” Alex said after a breath and Henry smiled, relief flooding him. 

“Hi, love. Are you okay?” He asked softly, talking with Alex for a while, sighing as they disconnected. 

“He said he’s coming. Zarah is going to get him on a plane, and they’ll be here as soon as they can” He said, handing Philip back his phone, and pulling him into a hug. 

“Thank you, pip. Thank you for being here, for everything” Henry said and Philip nodded. 

“Of course, Henry. Come on, let’s make some tea, and you can take a shower, and I'm sure we can find some Jaffa cakes.” Philip said reassuringly and Henry, for the first time in over fifteen hours, agreed to something someone said. He got up, Bea going down with Philip to make tea. 

“How long have you-” she started, but he smiled. 

“Since the last time I was up here, he came out to me and told me about Alex, and how happy he is. I told him that I loved him, that I would always love him. I know I... haven’t always been around. But that’s going to change. I won’t let gran get to Henry, and I won’t let this ruin him. He deserves a chance at happiness, we all do.” Philip said quietly, and Bea looked at him for a moment before hugging him tightly, Philip taking a step back, surprised but hugged her back tightly. 

“I love you too Bea,” He said, and she smiled easily, making tea and finding Jaffa cakes with him. Henry finally made his way down, looking much better than when Philip had first gotten there. 

“Feeling better?” Bea asked him, giving Henry his tea, and giving him eat some breakfast that Philip had made. 

“You made this Pip?” Henry asked and Philip laughed. 

“I know, it is surprising that I actually can cook. Martha and I were gifted cooking lessons from her cousin in York, and we have really been enjoying them. Perhaps when Alex gets here, we can go up to Amner Hall and have dinner, all of us. Even mum, if she’s up to it.” he said, and Bea grinned. 

“Who are you and what have you done with my brother?” She asked and he laughed again. 

“Martha, she’s helped me. She’s loosened me up, let me have fun! It’s new, but I’ve never felt better” he said softly, and he smiled as he saw his siblings get up and hug him tightly. 

“Alright, alright. That’s quite enough now” he said, laughing as Henry and Bea just hugged tighter. They finally settled down in Henry’s huge bed, Philip in the middle, and Bea and Henry on either side. Philip let himself fall into a light slumber, this reminding him of when they were kids, and he would keep them safe during the thunderstorms. 

The three of them were awoken by the slow opening of a door, Philip opening his eyes and saw his mum standing there, finger to her lips to shush him. He silently got out of bed, going down to speak with her. 

“How is he?” she asked softly and Philip sighed. 

“He’s... managing. Had he told you any of this, anything that’s been going on?” Philip asked her as he made her tea, down in the kitchen. 

“No, we haven’t talked much.” She said quietly and Philip tried to control the anger in him. She hadn’t been around for a while, since his father had passed. 

“Mum... He’s needed you, we’ve all needed you. And right now, it isn't the right time to discuss this.” He said, and she nodded. 

“I know, and I'm sorry,” Catherine said quietly. “I wish he had told me sooner” 

“He just recently told me. But mum, we cannot, you cannot let gran make Henry live a lie. It’s not fair to him, or Alex, or even the bloody country. Think of all the people he can inspire; think of the change he can bring. He deserves love, and to be loved. Just like you deserved to be with dad.” He said softly, and for the first time in a long time, Philip saw his mother smile. She hugged him tightly, rubbing his back. 

“I’m so proud of you, Pip. More than you’ll ever know. Arthur would be proud” She said, gently cupping his cheek and he gave her a small smile before he saw her turn to leave. 

“Mum? Where are you going?” He asked, and she smiled an even bigger smile. 

“Going to battle your grandmother. Care to join me?” She asked, and he chuckled. 

“I believe you’ve got this battle Mum,” He said, letting her head out. He finally went back up, getting back into bed between his siblings, chuckling as they both cuddled close. 

Philip sang a lullaby, soft and low, the lullaby that he would sing to his baby brother and sister when he didn’t want to wake up his mum and dad. They all fell asleep once again, only waking up once Alex came into the room, smiling gently. 

“I see you’re all having a bit of a, what do you call it Henry? A lie-in?” he asked, and Henry blushed and rushed to him hugging him tightly. Bea grumbled about being woken up before seeing Alex standing in the doorway, quickly jumping out of bed to hug him too. Philip smiled, slowly making his way over, shaking Alex’s hand. 

“Thank you for coming, Alex. I’m Philip” He said, and Alex smiled. 

“Thank you for reaching out to me, and letting me speak to Henry. I uh... I'm sure Henry was about a bad of a wreck as I was.” He said softly, and Bea nodded. 

“Yeah, I'm sure it was terrible on both ends. Let’s get some breakfast, I'm sure you’re exhausted from the flight” She said, heading down with Philip, Henry, and Alex staying upstairs for a few minutes, holding each other, just being together before joining the others again. They talked for a long time, Philip trying to reassure them both that no matter what happened, he and Bea, and Catherine would be on their side. 

After Alex got some decent sleep, cuddled into Henry’s arms, they were called by Catherine that they would be expected to meet with the Queen the next morning. Henry, Bea, and Philip had all expected this, and by the next morning, they all were headed to meet with the Queen. Henry swallowed, Alex, holding his hand, and Philip placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“Don’t let her intimidate you, Henry. You deserve your happiness.” He said calmly before they all went in and sat. And, it went as well as they expected, which was not well at all. Henry was fighting back tears, hearing his grandmother say that they could cover this all up, but it wasn’t Alex who stepped in, but Philip. 

“No. Absolutely not, I will not allow you to force my brother into a lie that he must live for the rest of his life. He’s not a pawn Gran, he’s a grown man who can make his own choices! He’s gay, he’s been gay since he was born. It’s not a choice. This is who he is, and that man is who he loves, and I will be damned if I let you ruin it.” He said fiercely, Catherine nodding. 

“I will take you off the throne before I let you ruin my children’s lives like you ruined mine.” She said, and Queen Mary looked beyond livid. 

“I suppose you leave me no choice,” She said, and Philip shook his head. 

“You’ve always had a choice, Gran. But this time, you’ll make the right one if you want to stay on the throne.” He said, meeting her eyes. And after long last, she knew she had lost. 

After the meeting, Philip met up with Henry and Alex, grinning as he got hugs from them both, and Bea, with his mum. 

“That was brilliant Pip! I’m so... you’re the best brother anyone could ask for” Henry said, grinning at his brother and Philip smiled. 

“Making up for lost time,” He said softly, Henry smiling. 

“Don’t worry, Pip. We have plenty of time.” Henry said finally. Philip smiled; glad he was finally able to do the right thing. He was finally the brother his siblings deserved, and the one he always wanted to be.


End file.
